beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
2019.01.18 - Waking Up at Rowanwood: Rey, Corey, Piper, Tachi, Florence, and Ryan
|location= Rowanwood |time= January 1st, Year Unknown; Morning |players= |music= Claude Debussy, "Clair de Lune" }} The sound of a piano being played floats on the air of the grand old house. It's not masterful playing, but it's pleasing enough--a rendition of Debussy's "Clair de Lune." The song can be traced to the ballroom, where the player proves to be one Rey Devoss. His coat removed and lying folded beside him on the piano bench, he's rolled back his sleeves and is playing the song with a languid, dreamy manner. He's not a player who throws himself intensely into the piece, more clearly a casual enthusiast, but the sound is sweet and inviting, if one enjoys that sort of thing, and there's a warmth to the notes, sounding welcoming yet tranquil. Florence had no idea where she was as she woke up, and somewhat confused followed the stairs down, following the music that played as she woke up, just dressed in what she considered her night gown - a pair of trunks and nothing else. No shirt, no socks, nothing. She hadn't even spotted the note in her room as she stumbled down the stairs in what might be sleepwalking manner, just as overlooked as the breakfast. She sleeps long usually anyway. "That's not my flat..." she mutters as she finally opens the door to the ball room, her red hair falling well onto her shoulders but long enough to hide more. Piper is the next to walk in carrying a note tucked into her pocket of her jeans, and carefully carrying a plate of toast and coffee. Glancing around Piper spots the others and the....not too well dressed woman. Piper gives her a lookk. "So, Did you ever find a driver?" Piper asks with a sly little grin, as she makes her way to the piano and nods over. "Hey, you play good" she says....though she's not heard the masters of piano. Still it's pleasing enough for Piper, as she takes a look around the ballroom, and balances her tray in hand. "Mind if I set my food down here?" she asks and yawns, covering her mouth. "Okay, I need to speak with Lady Du Valle about this? At least, that's what the note said" Piper adds, digging the note out with her free hand, holding it up to the light as if suspicious of it.... Tachi had been in the garden when the music started, and he quite enjoyed it, so he made his way to the ball room. He smiles around at everyone, and his smile grows just a little wider when he spots Piper. "You got a note too?" He asks her, patting her gently on the shoulder. He's dressed a little different than usual, fortunately his silver chain was saved, but other than that he's in a white shirt and regular blue jeans, and his usual black shoes. He looks to the others, not seeming to recognize any of them, but the topless girl doesn't seem to bother him any, he doesn't give her a disapproving look, nor does he stare at her in a rude way, she just gets a smile like the others do. He does note the person playing the piano, though. "Beautiful playing," He says, thoughtfully, with a shrug. He decides to stick close to Piper for now. Rey, continuing to play, smiles at Corey and says. "Ah, you're awake. No, I'm afraid I didn't transport us, but we're in a safe haven. This place borders Earth and a divine realm. known as the Vale. There's something afoot, but I'm not certain what. Apparently our host will be offering more information in the great hall around lunchtime." He nods to the bench beside him, in case Corey cares to sit, and then notices Flo. Arching an eyebrow, he says, "Gods and monsters. There's something to be said for artfully displayed cleavage, but wandering around as a guest in someone's home without bothering to dress? Come, woman, surely you can do better than that." To his mind, it seems like a slight against their host, which he regards as quite improper. Piper, in contrast, draws a smile. "Thank you. May I suggest you set the plate on one of the chairs? This, I think, is a rather expensive piano, and I'd hate to scuff it." Tachi gets a nod, as well, and a second, "Thank you. One tries one's best." Ryan Hayes arrives from the north: West Wing. Corey does indeed sit on the bench beside Rey, stifling a yawn. "Oh, you got one of these notes, too?" he asks, taking the folded paper from his jacket pocket. "I wondered about that, but figured you'd explain. So...This is what Earth looks like now?" He looks around the ballroom, then frowns when he sees Florence. "Whoa, babe. Being naked during a costume change is one thing, but wandering around topless in a nice house? That's just beyond weird. Not to mention rude." He nods then to Piper, stuffing the note back into his pocket. "Hey. You got that inter-web-net thing I keep hearing about on you? I really wanna see it." Florence quirks an eyebrow at Rey's comments, her eyes narrowing. "I certainly didn't go to bed here, and if I would had known to wake up in someone's else home I would have taken a shirt. Your playing, as pleasant as it was, woke me though, and actually... this does kinda feel like a dream." Only then she turns to Piper, shruging a little, but crossing her arms to hide her chest. "I got home. What kind of note you talk about?" She yawns, covering her mouth with her free hand. "Hey, nobody talks about how you sleep. I get it, but I am rather sure that I did not have my T-Shirt at the foot of the bed I woke up in where I drop it usually." Piper looks to Florence and motions a hand. "Shh" she says then does indeed set the tray on the chair, before sitting on the next one and finishing up her toast and coffee, setting the cup down and standing up again with a smile. "So" she says clapping her hands. "Anyone else as lost as I am?" she asks. Tachi shrugs. "Welcome to Rowanwood," he says, with a laugh. He turns to Florence. He doesn't seem to recognize her but he does recognize her plight, and his smile is much more sympathetic than the others'. "There should be a fresh change of clothes for you in your room, as well as breakfast and a note on the tea table. Well, at least I hope the breakfast is different for everyone...because I don't want to imagine what it would be like if everyone got the same thing as I did." He turns to Piper with just a slight smirk, before crossing to an empty chair and sitting down. Ryan had been wandering around the house aimlessly for a while before stumbling upon the ballroom, a snack-size plastic baggie of popcorn clutched in one hand. He looks around at the people gathered and slowly blinks, perhaps sleepily, or perhaps in confusion. "Um, hello," he greets quietly, his eyes flicking around from person to person as he slowly, subtly, guides a piece of popcorn to his lips. Rey leans over to kiss Corey affectionately on the cheek, though from his manner it's unclear whether it's a more friendly gesture or a romantic one... probably only they know for sure. "I'm not sure we're entirely on Earth yet. More like, I think, its threshold. And this is certainly not what most places are like. But, as the note said, we should know more soon." He moves toward the finish of the piece, sliding a finger along the keys, and remarks to Florence casually, "Ah. The wardrobe in your room will have clothing that suits you. That's where, I assume, the rest of us found ours." Then, he moves to close the piano's key cover and says to Piper, "Perhaps, perhaps not? There's a mystery, here, but we'll have to be patient to learn the truth." He adds, idly, "I had crepes florentine with béarnaise sauce." When Ryan arrives, Rey greets him with a nod and says, "Hello. Welcome to the unexpected party." Corey grins at the light kiss, bumping his shoulder to Rey's. "You got crepes? All I found was half a grapefruit. Which is what I normally have for breakfast, so I'm not complaining. Still, woulda been nice to have a choice." He looks over each of the others, giving Ryan a grin. "Well, hello there. Popcorn? Is there a home theater somewhere? What movie were you watching?" "I kind of fell out of the bed? I don't remember having looked around or taken time to find breakfast. But if it makes you more comfortable, I will be right back. Checking if there is something that I can wear in that closet as you say. But don't laugh at me, if it is an oversized T-Shirt or a man's shirt," Florence remarks, sighing as she turns to leave the hall again, still covering her chest with one arm. "Maybe it's all a dream..." "Well" Piper says with a smile, "I'm glad I got coffee and toast. Though I'd like more coffee" Piper nods and settles back looking around looking pleased, then to Ryan, an eyebrow raised at the popcorn. "I'll second that. You got movies? Aw come on. Share" she jokes with a smile. THings could be worse, wayyyy worse, she thinks. They're in a nice warm house, safe, and.....there's food. "I think the house tries to give you what you want," Tachi says, thoughtfully. "I mean...I got a cup of peppermint tea, so." He shrugs, then turns to look at the others. "Well, I'm Tachi," he says, then he looks to the 2 he doesn't recognize. "I don't think we've met before." Ryan munches on another piece of popcorn, his attention drawn to the decor of the room, to the people within it, to pretty much everything in turn. AFter a few moments, he blinks again and stares at Corey. "Oh, what? Sorry, I was just wondering if I was in someone else's dream, because it is not one of mine. I'm not too sure it's a dream at all." The fellow looks quite curious, concerned, even, but not afraid, or particularly worried. "I am, um, Ryan." "We're not dreaming," Rey says definitively. "I'm quite certain of that." He chuckles a bit at Corey and says, "When we're home, I'll make certain you at least sometimes get a more interesting breakfast than that." He looks to the others, save the temporarily departed Florence, and says, "I'm Rey. This is Corey. We were just on our way back from... elsewhere... when we found ourselves here. For the moment, it seems the best thing we can all do is relax, be patient, and perhaps get to know one another." Though, clearly, he already knows Corey quite well. Corey covers another yawn. "Sorry, I was up a bit late last night. Yeah, I'm Corey. Nice to meet you all." Now that the keyboard's lid is safely closed, he leans his elbows back on it, stretching his legs out in front of himself. "I dunno how we got here, or why, but I agree with Rey. Best thing we can do is just kick back and chill till we get some answers. I mean, it could be worse, right? We could be in the desert at high noon, with no shelter, no water, no hair gel." He shudders at the thought, eyes closing. Piper nods and sips her fresh coffee, "I like this, thanks house" she says with a knowing smile. Looking around she grins. "Well you said relax. I'm doing that" Piper says with a nod. "Same," Tachi says, with a shrug. "Oh, that's Piper, by the way. It's nice to meet you all. Honestly I'm just glad we're safe. We have everything we need to survive comfortably. What more could we ask for than that if there's something dangerous outside? But let's not think about that for now." He turns to Ryan, and offers him a genuine smile. "Hey, Ryan. Don't be shy, don't look so worried either, everything will be just fine. Don't worry, I only bite when I want to." Ryan continues to nibble on his popcorn and wander the room, looking at this or that, investigating the place, getting a feel for things. He finally arrives back where everyone else is gathered and smiles softly. "It is a nice place," he decides before taking a seat by himself to continue observing, as he often does. Rey regards Ryan thoughtfully, saying slowly, "Are you certain you're quite all right? I assure you, you're among friends." He rises, then, and gives Corey's shoulder a squeeze. "But, each should do what suits them. Perhaps those who are so inclined should investigate the place a bit. What would you care to see? I noticed a library across the hall, and given all the food, there must certainly be a kitchen. There are, as Tachi mentioned, gardens." He smiles at Corey, in particular, asking, "What sounds interesting?" Corey sits up, then stands and leans a bit against Rey. "Well, that home theater sounded good to me. I've got thirty years' worth of movies to catch up on. Not to mention thirty years of TV. Can't believe I missed the Dallas series finale. And Cheers, how did that end? I guess the one good thing is, I never hafta worry about Full House again, right?" He shakes his head, then suddenly cocks it to one side. "Did you say, 'kitchen'? 'Cuz half a grapefruit's fine and all, but I could go for something more substantial. It's not like I have to starve myself for the camera anymore. I've always wanted to try eating a whole waffle." Florence takes a couple minutes before she returns, her boxers swapped for a pair of tight jeans and a T-shirt, though that is oversized and somewhat baggy. In her hand she has just a plate of curly fries. Orange curly fries, as it is sweet potato. "Whoever plucked us from our beds knows me too well. Junkfood for a late breakfast..." she mutters, her feet still bare as she enters. "Eh... What did I miss? Introductions? Florence Diamond, I am just a dancer at Coleman's. Anyone has an idea why you were abducted from home? And does anyone else get the strange feeling that they shouldn't have seen Saw 5 last weeked?" "Well" Piper says with a smile. "Yes. Yes, and yes to not seeing Saw 5" she says and looks thoughtful. "I'm thinking Lady Du Valle will probably give us a cup of tea or a book or something" she says "Though, I'm....still" she says as Piper gets up and nods to Florence. "See, you think this is some kidnapping? I don't" Piper says. "I mean, we weren't hit over the head, we weren't shove into black cars, right?" she asks with a smile. A chuckle, and Tachi nods. "Tachi," he says, smiling at Florence. "A dancer? That's awesome," he says. "I see questionably worse things than Saw movies every night, so um..." He shrugs with a laugh. "I don't think we're in any danger of that kind of scenario," Rey says with a small shake of his head. "This is... a safe place. I can feel that much." He flashes Corey a grin and says, "We certainly can't have you starving yourself, now can we? All right, let's go and find the kitchen, shall we?" To Florence he nods and says, "Rey Devoss. I actually own one of your competitors, but we've not yet had our grand opening." He winks, then links arms with Corey and starts to head off in search of the kitchen. Corey grins then, once more bumping Rey's shoulder. "Corey Griffiths," he says in Florence's direction. "A dancer, huh? I was an actor, once upon a time. And if Saw 5 is a movie, I'm afraid I haven't seen it. Or numbers one through four, for that matter. What is it, a series about an adventuring carpenter? Indiana Jones with a tool belt?" He chuckles at the idea, walking along with Rey. "And I don't know about the rest of you, but I don't feel kidnapped. Feels more like a vacation in a really nice house." "Corey, huh? How can you have missed the Saw series? They were like... splatter horror films. Some mad guy uses a puppet to torture and murder people... And, no offense, Mr. Devoss, but I didn't know there was a new gentleman's club in construction. Anyway, Kitchen sounds like a plan. Tagging along." Florence remarks, starting to follow them. Tachi shrugs. "I'll be here," he says. "See you later or at lunch." "As I said," Rey remarks as they walk, nodding his goodbye to Tachi, "it hasn't opened yet, and it's not strictly gentleman's club. It's... more than that. But, it will certainly offer some competition, I should think." He pauses in front of a door, examines it, and says, "Ah! Here we are." He pushes it open, stepping through, and says, "How charming! Quite old world. Very cozy. And what a divine smell." Looking around a bit, he comes upon a plate of cookies on the counter. Was that there before? Grinning, he offers the plate to Corey. "Apparently, the house wants us to be happy," he observes. "Splatter horror?" says Corey as he walks along, a frown on his face. "You mean like Friday the 13th or Nightmare on Elm Street? C'mon, those aren't horror. They're just blood-soaked, prudish tales, relying on jump-scares and gross-outs." He follows Rey into the kitchen, eyes lighting when he sees the cookies. "Do I dare?" he asks, hesitating only a moment before snatching one of the treats and popping it into his mouth. "Mmmm. It's not even Christmas, and I'm eating cookies. I feel so...naughty." "A little like those. And even then, Cookies are for every day, if you want. What's naughty about them?" Florence notes, stretching a little as she slips into the kitchen with the others. "Well Mr. Devos, even if it might be a cpmpetition in night club, there's a difference in clientel. Some people want to see others dance, others dance themselves." She answers with a little chuckle. "And some people just dance. The house always wins, don't they say so?" "Trust me," Rey says to Florence, "we'll have plenty of dancers, among other things. Of course, I daresay I'll be more all-audiences than your place is." He shrugs mildly, then flashes Corey a grin. "Don't start on about that 'naughty' stuff, darling, or I'll get ideas," he teases playfully, but he seems quite pleased to see Corey enjoying the cookies. He explores the room a bit, pleased to find a tea set on the counter has freshly made tea in it. "Hm," he says, "smells like cinnamon and spice. Would anyone like some tea?" Corey gives another grin. "You know what they say: a second on the lips, a lifetime on the hips. Tea sounds good, but I could really go for a latte. No! A cafe mocha. Chocolate, caffeine, what more could anyone ask for?" He munches another cookie, then gives Rey a quick waggle of his brows. "Nothing wrong with getting ideas. I get ideas all the time. Just never gave myself the chance to act on them before." Nibbling another cookie, he cocks his head curiously in Florence's direction. "Just what sort of dancer are you, anyway? The way you two are talking makes it sound like you're some sort of stripper." Florence chuckles at the comment of Rey's club being all audiences. "Naughty? Comeon, there's a difference between naughty and naughty. Kid naughty and really naughty." Florence shrugs as she moves to lean against the kitchen counter, one arm crossing over her chest, carefully taxing Corey. "Mr. Devos, you think he's old enough to know?" she teases Corey before laughing out. Rey raises an eyebrow at Florence, then turns and walks back to Corey. Sliding an arm around his waist, he says, "I know." Then, making sure Corey is between bites, he leans in for a proper kiss, really laying one on him, and as they part, he discreetly pats Corey's backside. He winks at the pair of them, then slips back over to the counter, pausing to say, "Aha! I believe your café mocha has arrived." He pours tea for Florence, offering the coffee to Corey and the tea to her. "And I daresay he's old enough for most any adult activity, yes." Corey actually blushes at the unexpected kiss, then lets out a long, happy sigh afterward, jumping just a bit at the backside swat. "Well, that was fun," he says with a grin, taking the coffee with an appreciative nod, then sipping. He snorts then, rolling his eyes. "Sister, I'm a lot older than I look. Older than you by far, I bet." He takes another sip, then his eyes light with an idea. He dips a cookie, then pops it into his mouth, letting out a happy sound. Yep, that was just as good as he always imagined. "Expressive dance. Though it pays best to express sexyness on a dim lit stage... So sure, call me a stripper if you fancy." Florence notes, shrugging. "you don't look that part. And totes blush like a teenie." As Rey pours him a tea, she smiles and takes the cup with a little nod. "Thanks a lot." "Corey is a sweet soul," Rey observes, "but he's hardly a complete innocent." He takes another cup of tea, for himself, and sips it with relish. "Mm, I will have to see if I can get some of this blend for my own holdfast. It's quite lovely." He grins, seeing Corey enjoying the cookie with the chocolate coffee, and says, "It seems new pleasures abound today. Truly, this is a magical place." He doesn't seem to regard the idea of a stripper with any particular disdain, simply nodding at that. Corey shrugs casually, also not seeming to be overly concerned by the idea of a stripper, as he sips some more chocolately goodness. "I've been around the block a time or two," he says, then reconsiders. "Well...I've been partway around it anyway." He dips another cookie, then dusts his hands together, turning to Rey. "Dude, don't let me eat any more of these, or I'm gonna blow up like a balloon and spend the rest of my life in the gym. But damn, they're tasty. My gramma used to make these little ginger snaps every year, and one Christmas Eve, I ate almost a whole plate myself. I swear, I gained twelve pounds that night, and it took me forever to work that off. Not to mention the tummyache I had that night." Florence shrugs, kind of skipping over the possible second meaning of calling this place magical. "Depends on your standards, but it surely is nice, even if someone kind of... kidnapped us? Is this the Wolfharts? I mean, like in Futrue Man Episode 11... Beyond the Truffledome. Abducting people into the restaurant to feed them delicacies isn't as dandy and funny as it seems. But if you wonder about your food intake... You got to move it. Dancing burns energy like a soldier or more." Rey rolls his eyes a little, chuckling. "I don't think you have to worry, Corey. You keep plenty active, and I imagine those cookies are healthier than they look. Besides, if the worst thing that happens is you put on a couple of pounds, I'm sure you'd work them off in no time. Your metabolism is quite healthy." He sips his tea again, considering, and then says, "I'll bet your grandmother was glad you enjoyed the cookies, though." Corey's expression falters, his lips curled downward. "I miss her sometimes. And my parents. And Petey. Boggles my mind that he's an old man now. I mean, he's almost fifty! How freaky is that? From my point of view, we were sitting on a beach just a couple of weeks ago. Or maybe months. There weren't a lot of clocks in the Pink Palace." He sighs, leaning against the counter as he continues sipping coffee and looking at Rey. "I dunno how you handle it, man. How long ago did you say you were born again?" Rey reaches out to squeeze Corey's shoulder. "Well, long enough." He glances toward Florence, not wanting to freak her out with a mention of his chronological age, which is... close to a thousand or so. "And you'll adjust in time. Your old life will always be part of you, and you honor it by living your new one." Category:Log